Temporal Drift
by CMDR-Lane
Summary: During a computer lapse on board Voyager, a temporal wave strikes the ship with its shields down. B'Elanna and Hogan, while investigating the computer problem, are protected from the temporal changes as the ship is changing around them. COMPLETE
1. Unknown Territory

Temporal Drift

Chapter One – Unknown Territory

-_The time is 06:00 hours. Alpha shift in engineering starts in one half hour. _The computer announced in the dark quarters of B'Elanna Torres. B'Elanna laid there, already awake, staring at the replicator across the room.

"Computer, lights." She mumbled, and got up. She slowly walked into the restroom, and after undressing herself, activated the sonic shower. Twenty minutes later, she walked in to engineering, carrying a padd.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Vorik said to her, as he turned from reading something on the warp diagnostic assembly panel.

"Good morning, Vorik. Anything new I need to know about this morning?" B'Elanna replied, as she sat the padd down on a computer console.

"Nothing very interesting… we had a relay go out on the second level but Ensign Hogan repaired it immediately. Other than that, the day has been uneventful." He finished in his Vulcan tone of voice. B'Elanna smiled.

"Don't speak to soon, you know how things go around here." She glanced up at the warp core, then turned around to get to work.

"Lieutenant…" One of her engineers said suddenly.

"Yes?" Torres replied, as she started walking toward the woman.

"The computer quit responding to my commands." She replied, as she tapped her console in frustration. B'Elanna walked up to it, and tried to bring up the memory allocation tables of the computer core, but nothing happened. The display was completely frozen.

"Strange." She muttered, as she looked up. She suddenly realized, every display in the room was frozen up. Suddenly, she heard something power down.

_"Bridge to Torres, we just dropped out of warp… and all of the controls just went dead."_ Janeways voice came out of B'Elannas comm badge.

"We just started having problems down here, Captain. I don't know what's going on, I'll get back to you when we assess the problem."

_"Alright. Step it up though, we are on the border of unknown territory. Janeway out." _B'Elanna looked around the room, and noticed the small beeps and noises the room made weren't there. It was dead silent except for the low thrum of the warp core.

"Vorik, Hogan, get some tricorders." She said to the two men at the other side of the room. "Start scanning the isolinear chips and make sure they are all in working order. Computer, run a level one diagnostic on all ships systems." She finished, as she started to walk towards the isolinear control panel. She stopped, realizing the computer didn't respond. "Computer, respond." She said more loudly, looking around the room. Still nothing. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, then turned to Ensign Hogan. Grab two engineering kits. You and I are going to computer control. She then assigned the rest of her staff to checking out every other system in the room for errors. Moments later, she entered the Jeffries tube adjoining engineering, with Ensign Hogan.

"Do you think the problem lies within the core?" He asked as they started crawling.

"I really don't know, but we need to check it out anyway. Hold on, let me scan these ODN circuits real fast… I want to see if they have power going through them." They stopped, and she retrieved a tricorder from her kit. Opening it, it immediately started emitting a shrill beeping noise. Hogan frowned, and looked at it with her.

"What the hell… there is a temporal wave coming right at us!" She said as she looked at the readout. The tricorder was picking up a large build up of temporal energy sweeping through the ship, and it was converging on their position. "Do we have any portable forcefield generators in these kits?" She frantically asked, as she opened her kit. She eyed one immediately, and snatched it.

"Do you think that will protect us?" Hogan said, his voice worried.

"It sure as hell can try." She responded. "I just hope I can make it project an oval field strong enough to protect us both." She started pressing buttons on the small generator, as Ensign Hogan opened his tricorder.   
"Hurry! It is right on top of us!" He said, as they suddenly heard a loud noise from behind the bulkhead.

"Got it! Get down!" B'Elanna yelled, as they both crawled up into tight balls. The moment they got small enough, the generator kicked on, emitting a small, but stable forcefield around them- just as the temporal energy wave struck.

--

_"Engineering to Torres, Hogan. Please respond."_ Both of their comm badges buzzed, as B'Elanna started to wake up. She raised her head up, and looked around her. The lights in the Jeffries tube were out, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Torres here." She muttered, as she fumbled around for some form of light source. She found her tricorder, and flipped it open, only to find it dead.

_"Are you two ok down there? An energy distortion just hit the ship, but everyone is ok. The computer just came back up a moment ago, everything is fine now."_

"Damn my head hurts." Hogan groaned as he came to.

"We are ok, except power in this area seems to be out. We will be there in a second… Torres out. Hogan, are you ok?" She heard him move around for a moment, and then he replied.

"I think so, I am a little stiff but other than that, I think I'm fine."

"Good, lets get back to engineering." It took them a few moments to navigate the pitch black Jeffries tube, and back to the doors of engineering. The doors swished open, flooding the dark Jeffries tube access room with light. B'Elanna squinted for a moment, then walked foreword. "Alright, I want a full…" She stopped, and looked at the room before her.

"Um, Lieutenant," she heard Hogan say behind her. "what happened to engineering?' They stood in the doorway looking at the room before them. It was engineering, the same room they left, except more advanced looking. The carpet was black, as well as the walls, and all the computer readouts were holographic.

"Lieutenant? Ensign? What happed to your uniforms?" An ensign that B'Elanna did not recognize stepped up to them. Her uniform, as well as everyone elese's- were colored differently. They were white, similar to dress uniforms. Even their comm badges were designed differently. B'Elanna looked back at Hogan with a worried glance.

"Hogan, I think we have got a problem." She muttered, staring at the room before her.

--

Yeah. So what do you guys thing.. does this story have any potential? Don't worry, Im about to wrap up Enemy: Unknown.


	2. Alternate Reality

Chapter Two – Alternate Reality

B'Elanna Torres stood facing the unfamiliar room. She looked around at all the computer stations, with small holographic emitter strips around them. They were projecting the ships system diagrams in 3-D.

_"Janeway to Torres, what is our status? The Romulan fleet is almost on our position and we really could use main power right about now." _

"Romulan?" B'Elanna stuttered, as she looked around the room. The woman that had initially addressed Torres upon exiting the Jefferies tube stepped foreword.

"Conahan to Janeway, Lieutenant Torres is ill, we have restored warp power as well as shields and weapons. All ships systems will be back to one hundred percent within the hour."

_"Good job, Ensign Conahan. Get Lieutenant Torres to sickbay as soon as possible. Janeway out."_ Hogan stepped up to B'Elannas side.

"What is going on, Lieutenant?" He muttered quietly. B'Elanna ignored him, and turned to Ensign Conahan.

"The Romulans? Are we in the Alpha Quadrant?"

--

"Where the hell is my fleet?" Janeway spat at Tuvok, her tactical officer.

"They are on their way here, the computer estimates their ETA in thirty minutes." He replied, as he looked up at her.

"Computer, display all sensor data in relation to ours, and the Romulan fleet current position." Janeway said. The computer recognized her command, and the viewscreen turned white. A small holographic map appeared in mid air between the helm console and the viewscreen. It displayed Voyager, the Federation fleet behind them, and the Romulan fleet in front of them.

"Damn," Janeway said, "We are right in the middle."

"That's why we are the flagship… don't they always send the most important ship out in the middle of the action?" Harry Kim said from the ops station.

"You would think it would be the other way around." Janeway muttered.

"Look on the bright side, we get these nifty white flag uniforms." Kim said. Janeway cracked a smile for the first time all day.

"Thanks Mister Kim, I needed that." Janeway replied, as she sat down.

"I think we all need a little shore leave when this Romulan crisis is over with." Commander Cavit said as he looked over at Janeway.

"I agree. Tuvok, how long until the Romulans intercept us?"

"I estimate seven minutes."

"Well, lets get this show on the road. Start charging the coaxial shield emitters, we might need a little more than deflector shields in this little battle. Computer, Red Alert." Janeway sighed as the bridge lights dimmed; she had an uneasy feeling ever since the energy wave hit the ship. Something just didn't seem quite right.

--

"We are at war with the Romulans? Voyager never left the Alpha Quadrant, and is now the flagship of the Federation? This is insane, do you think that energy wave reconfigured space-time?" B'Elanna was rattling off questions to Hogan, as they were walking to sickbay.

"I don't know, Lieutenant. I would say so… considering everything is different. We must have been protected by the forcefield generator."

"Your right, Voyagers shields were down because of the computer malfunction. Hey, didn't that Ensign Conahan say that their computer was back up now? It must have happened in this timeline too."

"I would say that's a good guess. But I how did we both end up over here, on the other side of the galaxy?"

"I have no clue." B'Elanna replied, as they rounded a corner, and went through the doors. They both stopped dead in their tracks.

"This isn't sickbay." Hogan muttered as they stood facing a huge control room- in the location that sickbay would have been on their ship.

"Your right… I don't recognize anything in here." B'Elanna said, as she stepped foreword into the room. "Computer, what is this room?" She said in wonder.

-_This room is coaxial shield control. _The computer replied. B'Elanna stopped and stared at the equipment. There was a holographic model of Voyager spinning in the center of the room, with computer readouts floating next to it. Suddenly, the red alert klaxon sounded momentarily. They looked around the room and noticed the computer readouts changing.

"Whats happening?" Hogan said to B'Elanna.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She replied as she walked up to a display. "It looks like these coaxial shields are charging. Look, these little blinking things on the hull must be the emitters." She said as she pointed to the display.

"Lieutenant…" Hogan said from behind her.

"Yes?" She turned around, and saw Hogan point to the holographic model of Voyager. The model of the ship changed colors, and a thin image of the shields engaging surrounded the ship.

"Look, the deflector shields on this ship are contour-conformal, instead of ellipsoid." Hogan noted.

"They sure are." B'Elanna agreed.

"Lets get to sickbay, I want to make sure we aren't hallucinating." Hogan said after they stared at the holographic image for a moment more.

"Sure, good idea." Torres agreed. They walked out of the control room. Hogan took a left, and Torres took a right. They both stopped, and looked at each other.

"Computer, where is sickbay?" B'Elanna said with frustration.

--

"Brace for impact." Tuvok said calmly, as Janeway gripped her armrest. Voyager was struck with a disruptor blast, and everyone on the bridge was thrown around.

"Evasive pattern Cavit epsilon!" Commander Cavit said loudly to Voyagers helm officer, Reid Target.

"Got it." Reid said quickly, as the ship reacted and thrusted hard starboard.

"Captain, I am detecting an energy wave coming straight at us, it has temporal properties." Harry said, as he looked at his panel. Janeway furrowed her eyebrows.

"The Romulans?" Janeway said quickly.

"No Ma'am, its coming from behind them. I recommend we bring the coaxial shield grid up." Kim said.

"Agreed. Do it." Kim pressed a few buttons, and Janeway felt her body start to tingle. "Mister Kim…" she said, as she began to feel nauseous.

"It will pass, it's a side effect from the coaxial generators."

"Remind me to test this thing more thoroughly before we use it again next time." Janeway said, as she doubled over. "I'm going to be sick." Janeway said as she hit the floor. Reid collapsed as well, and Kim started to double over from the strange sensation.

"The energy wave will hit us in four seconds." Tuvok said, as he fought the tingling sensation.

"Impact!" Tuvok said suddenly, and everyone blacked out.

--

Ok, so Im sorry if there are typos. I don't have time to fix them really… but w/e. Im in college so it's a miracle I do this at all. I hope ya'll like it. Please comment, and I will try to get more up faster.


	3. The Mistake

Chapter Three- The Mistake

"Damn. I was just getting over my last headache, and then this?" Hogan grunted as he stood up. Emergency lights were flickering in the corridor where B'Elanna and Hogan had collapsed from the strange sensation in their bodies.

"That almost felt like we were held in a transporter buffer for too long." Torres said as she stood up with Hogans aide.

_"Repair teams to deflector control, and weapons control, priority one." _They heard Janeways ragged voice chime over the comm.

"We need to be on the bridge, and now." B'Elanna said quickly, as she started to regain her senses.

--

"What the hell was that?" Janeway spat as she stood up from the floor.

"Whatever it was, it came in direct contact with the coaxial shields, but they protected us. Every sensor scrambled when that thing hit us, I don't have any readings that make sense." Kim said.

"The Romulans!" Janeway quickly said, forgetting there was a fleet outside her ship. "Tuvok, scan for them."

"Captain…" Tuvok said gravely, "Sensors aren't detecting any Romulan ships at all. I can't even pick up our fleet." Janeway stopped and stared at him.

"Well what happened to them?" She replied, as she walked toward the main viewscreen. Suddenly, bridge sensor readouts went dead.

"Captain…" Cavit said as he looked at his panel. The main viewscreen blanked out, then displayed the Greek symbol: Omega.

--

"Bridge." Torres said as herself and Hogan entered the turbolift.

-_Unable to comply. _The computer responded as the doors shut. B'Elanna looked at Hogan and then to the doors.

"Clarify." She said, curious as to why they were being denied.

-_Bridge access has been restricted momentarily to anyone without a level ten security clearance. _ Hogan coughed.

"What the hell?" B'Elanna exclaimed. "Why?" She said to the computer.

-_That information is classified. _B'Elanna threw her arms up in the air.

"What the hell do we do in the mean time? Who knows when this 'clearance' will be lifted."

-_Bridge security lockout has been lifted. Resuming turbolift path to the bridge._ The computer said, as if on cue. The lift surged up.

"Finally, something's going right." Torres said, wondering what the security restriction was all about.

--

"Computer, seal the doors to this room. No entry without my authorization." Janeway said as she briskly walked into her ready room and sat down at her desk.

-_Doors are sealed. _The computer responded.

"Access secure data file, Omega-one." Janeway said as she stared at her desk computer terminal.

-_Voiceprint confirmed, state clearance code._

"Janeway two-four-nine-one red. Clearance level ten." She said, staring out into space. She had hoped this day would never come, as every Starfleet captain did. The Omega molecule was one of the most dangerous things known to exist, and if Voyagers sensors had picked it up, it meant trouble. Janeway hoped with all she had that the sensors had mistaken the molecule for something else.

-_Confirmed. Sensors have detected the Omega phenomenon within 13.7 lightyears from this vessel. Implement the Omega Directive immediately. All other priorities have been rescinded. _Janeways heart skipped when she heard it. It was true, the sensors hadn't mistaken it.

"Computer, display the collected sensor data concerning the wave."

-_Sensors have detected a small-scale Omega explosion 13.7 lightyears away. Scans indicate that the subspace damage was minimal._

"Minimal?" Janeway said with disbelief. "Why only minimal?"

-_In theory, the explosion could have been contained within a coaxial containment network. _The computer responded. Janeway didn't know much about the coaxial containment network experiments, but according to rumor, it would be able to contain any type of explosion, no matter how large. Starfleet had only begun to experiment with it though, and since Omega hadn't been detected in this system before, she still wondered what either of them were doing here.

_"Cavit to Janeway."_ Her first officers voice chimed over the comm.

"Janeway here." She said softly, still thinking about the recent discovery.

"Torres and Hogan are here to see you, they claim to have come from a different time frame."

--

"So you two are from my ship, in the Delta Quadrent, and somehow you got transported here?" Janeway said, staring at Torres and Hogan in the conference room. She couldn't get over how ugly their uniforms and comm badges were. "From a different time frame completely?"

"It would appear so." Torres responded, glancing at Hogan. Janeway sighed.

"What caused the computer core to lag in your time period? You said it happened on your Voyager, it happened here too."

"We didn't have enough time to fully investigate. Hogan and myself were on our way to computer control, when we stopped to check on an ODN relay. When I opened my tricorder, it detected an energy wave coming right for us, so I erected a forcefield around us from a portable generator I had in my kit. It seemed to protect us from the change." Janeway frowned.

"My Torres and Jannison were on their way to computer control. I'm sorry Mister Hogan, I really have no clue who you are." Janeway snapped.

"And I have no clue who Jannison is." B'Elanna fired back, making Kathryn aware at her snappy mood.

"I'm sorry. I am dealing with at least three crises at once. B'Elanna, from my Voyager or not you are still the senior Engineer to this ship. We should try to figure out why the computer core froze, that might provide some answers. Use my engineering staff to their full potential if need be. You and…" she paused, looking at Hogan, "Hogan. You and Hogan go at it. Report your progress to either Commander Cavit or myself. Dismissed." She started out of the room, and then turned around. "Oh, and change uniforms. Those don't really suit you around here." With that, she turned and left them alone on a ship they would come to realize held as many secrets as the universe itself.

--

Torres and Hogan briskly waked into Engineering. Everyone in the room tuned and addressed their presence. Conahan walked up to them.

"I'm glad to see you got your uniforms back. We are back to full operating capacity. I have gotten everything repaired from our little fight with the Romulans."

"Wonderful." B'Elanna said dryly. "We have a new priority. We are going to take the computer core apart piece by piece." She said, as she walked toward the warp diagnostic panel. Conahan nearly choked.

"Why?" She asked quickly.

"Because it froze, for a few minutes. And that is not good on a ship that is ninety-nine percent dependent on the main computer core. We need to find out why it did that. You get four teams together, and assign them to isolinear control, EPS control, the computer processor room, and the backup processor room. I want everyone looking for anything abnormal." Conahan just stood there at her staring. "_Move!_ B'Elanna said quickly, with an 'I'm not playing around' tone of voice.

"Yes sir!" Conahan said, and jumped away to start her assigned task. Hogan came up behind B'Elanna, as Conahan was leaving.

"Lieutenant…" He said, as he looked around the room.

"Yes?" She said, and then turned to look at him.

"Have you noticed how everyone is staring at me? Nobody knows who I am, and it makes them uneasy. To them, I just appeared out of thin air…" Torres sighed.

"That's something I haven't figured out," She started, "You and I were Maquis, and yet I still ended up the Chief Engineer on this ship. You obviously didn't end up on Voyager, because nobody recognizes you. Something just isn't quite right about this entire scenario." She finished, looking into his eyes, as he studied the crew.

"Your right." He paused. "I don't even recognize all of these people. This ship has led a completely different life than the Voyager we are used to. I guess we are stuck with this ship until we get back home." It struck B'Elanna like a bat'leth through her chest how he used the word 'home'. She smiled.

"We'll get back." She said softly, and turned back to the holographic panel. "_If_ we can figure out how to work these things." She said, pointing to the completely foreign computer system. "Hey, will you run upstairs and get me about ten extra gel packs? We are going to need them if we start screwing around with the EPS grid."

"Sure, no problem." He replied, and went to the second level. He crouched next to locker gamma-five, and opened it. He counted off ten gel packs, and pulled them out. Setting them on the floor, he reached over and slid the locker shut.

When he turned back to get the gel packs, there was a man laying on his back, resting his head on the packs. Hogan jumped back up to his feet, and slapped at his comm badge, only to find the man laying there was holding it. Hogan studied him for a moment, mystified. The man was young, if Hogan had to estimate an age he would put him at about 25. The only thing he was wearing was black pants, nothing else. His skin seemed to fluctuate, almost sparkle between a deep and teal blue color. Hogan was impressed at how is skin changed colors, and the complexity of muscle the young man had.

The man arched his back, pushing his chest up toward the ceiling, and he looked back at Hogan.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way." He whispered, so softly Hogan was barely able to hear him.

"What wasn't?" Hogan replied. The man, now completely teal, dropped his chest back down.

"Me, you, everything. One simple mistake, and it all gets messed up." He replied, in a whisper. He stood up slowly, and picked up one of the gel packs. As soon as his hand touched it, his body changed to the color of the pack. He started to sparkle, as he approached Hogan- who was backing away from him until he hit the wall. The young man came up as close as he could to Hogan without touching him, and slowly kissed him on the lips. "Don't tell Adrianna." He whispered into Hogans ear, as he stepped back. Stepping back further, he tossed Hogans communicator on the floor, and suddenly disappeared, as if he never had been there.


	4. Loves Restriction

Chapter Four – Loves Restriction

Hogan stood, backed against the wall, facing the nine remaining gel packs. His lips were freezing cold, an after effect from the kiss of another being.

_A man just kissed me._ He thought, still frozen to the wall out of pure surprise of the scene that just happened. Finally, he crouched down and picked up his badge, only to throw it back down again because it was so cold it burnt his hand. He slid into a sitting position against the wall, and directed his voice to the comm system overhead.

"Hogan to Torres." He spoke slowly.

_"Torres here, what's taking so long?" _

"Can you come up here, I think we might have a problem…"

--

"Commander, simply put: we have a problem." Janeway said, as she sat down at her desk. Commander Cavit frowned.

"Would this happen to do with that symbol that came up on all of the computer displays earlier?" He questioned.

"Well, that and the fact that I can't contact of Starfleet. Something is seriously wrong here, sensors aren't even picking up the subspace relay stations. We are out here by ourselves." She finished, as she turned her chair toward the stars.

"Sounds familiar." Cavit muttered, as he sat down in one of the chairs facing Janeways desk.

"Pardon?" She raised her eyebrows.

"B'Elannas story. Their Voyager has been lost in the Delta Quadrant for years."

"Lost with no hope of rescue." Janeway trailed off. "I cannot imagine, one ship being bound together by the ideals of the Federation. With no backup whatsoever just setting a course for earth and not looking back." They sat in silence, looking out the window at the stars.

--

"He _kissed_ you?" B'Elanna said as she crouched next to Hogan.

"And then disappeared with a gel pack. Oh, and he said 'Don't tell Adrianna.'

"Who is Adrianna?"

"Damned if I know…" He trailed off.

"Well, we need to look at the sensor logs- find out how he got on and off the ship. He must have more advanced technology than us to be able to not trip the intruder alert." Torres said, as she reached down and grabbed five gel packs. "Lets get these downstairs and finish that computer diagnostic, then we'll alert the captain."

--

Torres and Hogan walked into the computer processor room, tricorders in hand. There was already a team of three in the room when they entered.

"My name is Emerson." A young man approached them, in an Ensign uniform.

"We have been scanning all the isoliner chips attached to the core, and have found no problems."

"That's good, you and your team go assist the team in the backup subprocessor room. We have got it here." She finished, as Hogan opened his tricorder and started walking to the core.

"Yes Ma'am. Lets go people!" He said quickly, and followed his team out of the room. Torres turned to Hogan, right as he started speaking.

"Everything in here seems to check out… at least as far as the tricorder can tell." He said, after passing the small beeping device up and down the core a few times.

"I wonder if a diagnostic will do anything. Computer, run a level one diagnostic on all computer functions, with emphasis on data storage and processing." Torres said, looking at the large computer processor.

-_Acknowledged, standby._ The computer responded.

"That should take a few minutes. In the mean time lets…" She was cut off.

-_Diagnostic halted. An anomalous data block has been detected. The data block is approximately 7 teraquads in size. _

"Damn." Hogan said as he snapped his tricorder shut. "That's big." Torress mouth dropped open.

"No wonder it froze, it couldn't handle that information that quickly. I'm surprised it didn't shut down all together."

"Computer, where did it the data block come from?" Hogan said.

-_Data block 44c was downloaded into the database by an unknown source. _

"How was it downloaded?" Torres said.

-_Unknown._

"Display the data block." Torres said, as she turned to the holographic viewer in the room. Hogan walked up beside her to watch.

-_All data block contents are encrypted with the exception of one file. _The computer responded.

"Display that file, then." B'Elanna said impatiently, as she glanced at Hogan. The holographic viewer flickered, and then displayed a planet with words hovering around it. The text around it read:

_Planet Designation: Aona. Life count: 21 million. Inhabitants of planet believe in two supreme gods- being brother and sister: Acritin and Adrianna, although research into the matter revealed it to be nothing more than folklore. _

Hogan turned white.

"Acritin! That must have been the guy that I saw on in engineering!" He said, as he stared at the planet.

_Acritin, according to ledged, would descend from the heavens and pick a commoner to mate with, giving the commoner eternal life for as long as they desired. His sister, Adrianna, preferred never to be in the company of anyone else but her brother- and she would get jealous when Acritin spent time with anyone else. It is said that they are best friends and worst of enemies at the same time, explaining the irregular weather patterns on Aona. _

Despite their dire situation, B'Elanna started to grin. Hogan glanced at her and noticed it.

"What?" He said, eying her suspiciously.

"Well… it looks like some has a boyfriend!" She said slyly.

"_Not_ funny." He muttered, as he glanced back at the viewer.

_Aona, being the planet of many mystical things, has remained hidden from the outside universe for centuries- in order to protect the inhabitants of their world, as well as the outside. _

Torres tapped her finger on her tricorder in thought.

"This seems to be a computer log. Someone wrote this file as an observer of this planet." She said, staring at the holographic image of the planet floating in the room. Hogan yawned.

"Sorry." He said, as she shot her head over at him. "I've been up a long time."

"Yeah, you were in engineering hours before I got there this morning, you should go get some rest. Catch a few hours of sleep then meet me back in engineering, ok?" She said, concerned for her friends mental well-being.

"I won't argue with that… but where shall I sleep?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you- I talked to the Captain while you were on the upper level. She assigned you room 21 on the fourth deck."

"Deck four, room 21. On my way. See you in a few hours, Lieutenant." It wasn't but a minute before he had found his new room, shed his clothes, and stepped into the shower. He was mildly excited, for the shower in these quarters were water showers, instead of sonic showers. Pressing the percentage of hot to cold into the computer terminal, water immediately started beating at him from all sides. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"You know, you are the most beautiful being I have seen in millennia?" It spoke. Hogan, surprised, nearly slipped and fell. He smashed the off button, stopping the water flow from the shower. "I'm sorry, my intentions were not to startle you." Hogan grabbed a towel, and ran it across his face to clear his vision. When he did, he immediately recognized the shimmering young man from engineering, who was leaning against the sink in his bathroom.

"Are you Acritin?" Hogan asked, then realized he was completely nude. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waste. The man shimmered when he heard his name.

"Yes!" He said excitedly, and stepped closer to Hogan. "So you found my data file I implanted into your computer?"

"The data file that caused the computer to freeze… yeah we found it." Hogan said, eying the man.

"That was regretful… I was not expecting your ships computer to take so long to process it. I apologize. But now, you are here." He said, as he changed to a light blue color. "You know, I have never been attracted to… the same sex as myself before." Hogan tightened the towel around his waste, making sure it was secure.

"I… I don't know what to say." He stuttered.

"Then don't say anything, let me show you just how much I want you." Acritin said, stepping closer to Hogan.

"I'm not like that…" Hogan mumbled, speechless as to what was about to happen. Acritin softened his voice as he stepped into the shower.

"Don't restrict love by physical boundaries. By being with me, you can step out of the boundaries of your current body. Please, give me a chance." He said as he stopped, an inch away from Hogan. They stood in the shower staring at each other for a moment, then Acritin moved foreword and embraced Hogan, holding him next to his body.

"Your freezing cold!" Hogan said, then he started to relax. Suddenly, he felt his body start to change. He looked down, and noticed he was sparkling. The sensation was amazing, not like anything he had experienced before.

"Its wonderful, isn't it?" Acritin said, still holding him. Hogan suddenly realized that he was starting to feel the same way for this man, or god, whichever he was. Acritin pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes. "So what do you say?" Acritin asked, hope in his eyes. Hogan grinned, backed Acritin against the shower wall, and started to kiss him. Both men turned bright blue, and started to shimmer.


	5. The Crash

Chapter Five – The Crash

"Red Alert!" Commander Cavit yelled, as the ship rocked to its side. A moment later, Janeway came jogging out of her ready room.

"Report." She said quickly, assuming a standing position in front of her chair. Tuvok responded to her query.

"An EPS transfer junction overloaded on deck four, starboard side." Janeway frowned.

"There isn't anything there besides crew quarters, is there?" She asked.

"Crew quarters, and transporter control." He responded.

"_Torres to Janeway." _The comm system cracked to life.

"Janeway here." She replied, as she put her hands on her hips.

"_That explosion came from room 21, that's Hogans quarters, and I can't raise him on the comm!"_ Janeway frowned.

"Send a team in to assess the damage. I'll see if we can find Hogan. Janeway out." Janeway stood in thought for a moment. "Computer, locate Hogan."

-_Ensign Hogan is not aboard Voyager._ The computer replied.

"What?" Janeway said with concern, suddenly the ship jolted wildly throwing everybody to the floor. "What the hell was that?" Janeway said as she jumped back up. The collision alert siren was blaring loudly. Ensign Kim hauled himself back up to his station, and checked.

"Captain, there is something big in front of us!" He said, as he punched a button, activating the main view screen. Reid Target looked up from the helm, and swiveled his chair around facing Janeway.

"That's a planet! We are about to hit a planet!" He yelled, as he turned back to the Helm.

"Pull us up!" Janeway yelled, as she jumped into her chair, holding onto the armrests.

"I cant!" He said quickly, after harshly prodding his panel. "We are already too far in, I need to implement an emergency landing!" He said, still pressing buttons.

"Do it!" Janeway said, as the bridge rocked from side to side. "Computer, blue alert!" The bridge shook violently, as the lighting turned blue. Reid Target keyed in some commands, as the thrusters came online, trying to slow their rapid decent.

"Hang on!" Target yelled over the commotion, hoping he could put the ship down in one piece.

--

Torres groaned, as she attempted to stand up. She realized however, that she was being restricted by a large heavy object. Ensign Conahan, already up came to assist her.

"Are you ok, Lieutenant?" She said, as she helped B'Elanna push the heavy beam off.

"I've been better. What happened?" Torres said as she stood up. Then she looked around the room. "Oh my…" She mumbled. Every display in the room was shattered, rubble was everywhere, parts of the walls were burnt, and there were injured crewmembers scattered around the entire room. She glanced up at the warp core. It was offline.

"I think we landed the ship… or at least crash landed." She muttered as she looked around. Then she pointed at the core. "You were knocked out before we hit, I shut down the matter/antimatter flow and locked the magnetic constrictors right before we struck, thank goodness the core did not breach."

"Yeah. So what works and what's broke?" B'Elanna said as she walked over to a flickering panel. It was frozen. She then glanced back at her fallen comrades, and pressed her comm badge. "B'Elanna to Sickbay, medical teams to Engineering."

"It's useless, the intership comm system is down." Conahan said.

"That doesn't explain why our badges don't work." She said, as she looked around the shattered room. "What the hell did we hit?"

--

Katheryn Janeway was seeing stars.

"Dammit." She muttered, as she looked up. The glare from the light was so intense, she had to look back down until her eyes adjusted. She looked back up, and gasped. _The entire ceiling of the bridge was ripped away, revealing a blue sky!_ "Everyone, report." She said, as she stood up and looked around. Her heart sank as she looked around her bridge. The room was a disaster. The helm console, as well as her helm officer were completely gone. She turned around and looked behind her. Tuvok, Kim and Cavit were all on the ground starting to come to. She noticed all of the computer panels had been severed and must have flown out from the tear in the top of the bridge. Cavit was the first on his feet.

"Oh my… where is…" He stopped, as he looked up. "oh, damn." Kim groaned as he stood up.

"Captain…" He started to say until he realized the intense sunlight. He stopped, and stared speechless. Tuvok looked around the room, and then walked down to Janeways side.

"We need to get a casualty assessment, and find out the extent of the damage to the ship." He said, holding his voice steady. Janeway stared at the shattered viewscreen in the front of the room, and then looked up at the white clouds.

"Do a deck by deck search, find all of the remaining crew that is alive. Gather everyone up in cargo bay…" She stopped, thinking. "Bring them here. We'll climb out on top of the ship, and find out where the hell we are. That way we can have everyone walk around it, and get a visual assessment of the damage. Get all the tricorders you can find, as well. I have a feeling we are going to need them." She said softy. Tuvok nodded, and left. She turned to Cavit and Kim. "Commander Cavit, Ensign Kim. Go find some antigravity lifts, we are going to need them to get out that rip in the ceiling." They nodded, and left the bridge. She stood there alone, looking around. "Damn." She muttered, as she walked to her ready room, and pried the doors open. A blast of fresh air hit her in the face. She smiled softly as she looked in the room. The windows had completely shattered, leaving an easy walkway out onto the outer hull. She walked around to the back of her desk, and grabbed a tricorder. She flipped it open, and the small holographic display activated. She set it to scan as wide as its sensors could, and then she started walking toward the window. She stepped up on her couch, and then out onto the hull of her once-mighty starship. She gasped at the sight on the horizon.

--

B'Elannas head was killing her. Not knowing what was happening on the rest of the ship was about to drive her insane, so she was trying not to think about it. Instead, she was trying to concentrate on getting things in Engineering a little less chaotic. It wasn't working. She watched Conahan drag five dead engineers by the door, and line them up for when they were found. B'Elanna found herself worrying about Hogan. She hoped he was alright. Glancing at the warp core, she wondered just how hard they had landed. She remembered blacking out while the ship was going through extreme turbulence, almost like they were landing. Suddenly, she heard voices outside the main doors. She turned, and looked towards them. Conahan was already near them, and she jumped back and grabbed a phaser. B'Elanna backed up, and reached for a phaser as well. Tuvoks strong arm forced the doors open, and Conahan and Torres lowered their weapons.

"Ensign Conahan, Lieutenant Torres." He said, as he entered the door, with a security team of four. He glanced down at the five dead crewmembers. "Are you two the only ones alive down here?" He asked, as he glanced around the room.

"Unfortunately." B'Elanna said, as she stepped foreword.

"Regretful. What is the status of the warp core?" Tuvok asked as he walked further into the room. Conahan and Torres exchanged glances, then B'Elanna cleared her throat.

"Um, its not good. We aren't even sure how bad the damage is yet, everything down here is useless at the moment. All of the tricorders and comm badges are inoperative."

"Interesting." He said, and glanced around one more time. "The captain has ordered everyone to the bridge, on our landing the top part of the hull was… severed. She intends to have a ship wide meeting on top of the ship, and then have everyone scout out the damage."

"Great, you mean Voyager now has a sunroof?" B'Elanna said sarcastically. Tuvok glanced at her. "Hogan!" Did you check deck four, room 21? That's where he is supposed to be!" She said. Tuvok glanced back at his security detail, and all of them looked at the floor.

"Lieutenant Torres, most of the starboard side of the ship is missing. It seems to have been torn off while we were landing."

--

Katheryn Janeway stood speechless at the city on the horizon. It was so far away, she would not have been able to see it if it wasn't for its mass. The city was enormous. From what she could see, it had massive buildings, reaching as high as the eye could see. She shook it off, and turned around and looked at her ship. She couldn't see much from where she was standing, so she climbed up as far as she could, and walked toward the bridge. She stopped when she got to the edge, and looked down. The ceiling of just the bridge had been ripped off, apparently. She looked down, and saw Cavit and Kim walk into the room below her.

"Captain?" Kim said, as he looked around the empty bridge.

"Up here, Mister Kim." She said from the top of the ship. Kim looked up. "How did you get up there? We couldn't find any functioning antigrav lifts."

"Go through my ready room. The windows are broken out. I'll wait for you." Kim and Cavit nodded, and disappeared from her sight. She looked back at the city, and then remembered the tricorder she was holding. She flipped it open, and ran a scan of the ship. Cavit and Kim climbed up behind her.

"Captain, look." Cavit said, as he pointed behind them. Janeway turned, and her mouth dropped open. There was a field behind them, with mountains behind that. As far as they could see, were drag marks from Voyager skidding across the land. She glanced to the starboard side of the ship, and gasped. It had been completely ripped away.

--

B'Elanna climbed up beside Janeway, who was staring at the missing segment of the ship. "Damn…" B'Elanna muttered. She looked back toward the mountains, and then noticed something strange. She squinted her eyes, and noticed some of the trees on one of the mountains were flickering. She concentrated hard, and looked at them some more… something was familiar about how they were doing it. She suddenly realized it. _She was on a holodeck!_


	6. The Recovery

Chapter Six – Recovery

Torres stood facing the back of the ship. It all started to come together in her mind. This entire scene seemed to strange to be real, because it wasn't real. She started at the flickering trees, and then suddenly they seemed to stabilize. They stopped flickering. B'Elanna turned and faced the command staff, all staring in different directions lost in thought.She realized they all must be holograms as well. _I need to get out of here as soon as I can._ She thought.

"Captain, I need to go back to engineering and get some kits. We need to start assessing the damage and logging what we need to fix." She lied. Janeway turned to her.

"Sure, round up as much of your crew as you can." She replied, and turned back to Cavit. B'Elanna hurried down, and got back into the ship. Moments later, she entered engineering, and looked around making sure she was alone.

"Computer, end program." She said aloud, only to get no response. "Computer, arch." Still nothing. "Computer, exit." Nothing happened. She looked around, wondering where the access panels were. Voyagers holodeck had access panels hidden throughout all simulations, and the only trick was to find them. She searched the room, and found nothing other than burnt out panels from the simulation.

"I need to find Hogan." She muttered in frustration, after not finding an access panel. She leaned up against a busted control panel, thinking. She called him from her comm badge, then remembered it was busted. Then she thought of something. _This comm badge is fake, a simulated one. _She clipped it off her chest, and looked at the different design. The simulated Janeway had told her to change her uniform and badge. _This simulation must have started when the energy wave struck. _She thought. _I wonder if the holographic characters are in on this… if they are being influenced by some sort of alien. _She stood there in the dark room thinking. _I need my real comm badge. _She turned and climbed the stairs to the second level of engineering. She had stored her original comm badge in a locker on the second level. She found her badge, and tapped it.

"Torres to Janeway." She said, only for it to reply by three short beeps, meaning its sarium krellide power cell was too low to transmit the message. She tapped it against her mouth thinking. She then looked at her holographic badge. Wondering if it would be possible, she snapped the back off of it and looked at the power cell. _Identical to her regular badge!_ She carefully switched the power cells, and then tried again.

"Torres to Janeway." For a moment, nothing happened. She sighed, thinking she had been defeated. Suddenly, her badge emitted a loud burst of static. She held it in her hand, thinking. Something seemed to be interfering with the badge's reception. She ran back downstairs and searched for a microadjuster. After finding one, she opened her comm badge again and increased the power output to the subspace transceiver. She then reset the badge and allowed it to reconfigure itself. B'Elanna snapped the cover back on it, and tapped it again, activating it.

"Torres to Janeway, please respond." She held her breath.

_"Janew…here… Lieu… odeck, we a… rescu… standb…" _The badge emitted a garbled noise.She felt her body surge with hope. She needed to boost the signal gain of her badge to cut through the interference. She searched the room for a tricorder, and finally found one that worked. _Holograpic tricorder or not, it still does the same thing._ She thought as she flipped it open. B'Elanna set it to receive the signal, amplify it, then send it out to the comm badge. The tricorder beeped, and started instantly working. Her badge immeadetly cracked to life.

_"Janeway to Torres, are you there?" _Janeways voice said. B'Elanna had never been happier to hear it.

"I'm here captain! What's going on?" She said, as she looked around making sure nobody was there.

_"Lietnant, something has gone seriously wrong with the holodecks. We have been trying to get in contact with you three ever since late yesterday when it happened." _B'Elanna frowned.

"Us three?" She heard Janeway pause.

_"Yourself, Ensign Hogan, and the Doctor…" _Janeway said.

"I haven't seen the Doctor at all, and I have lost contact with Hogan when the ship crashed." B'Elanna said, looking up at the holographic warp core.

_"The ship crashed? Looks like we have a lot to talk about. Life scans show you and Hogan are in there, but we are having some serious problems shutting it down. We… hold on a moment. Janeway out."_ She said, cutting the signal. B'Elanna looked around, thinking.

"I need to find out how to get out of here." She muttered. "And the Doctor… I wonder what happened to him?" She said aloud, thinking.

_"Janeway to Torres. Do you have access to a tricorder?"_ B'Elanna looked down at the small black tricorder, with its holographic display.

"I have a very interesting futuristic one, but it seems to do most of the tricks ours do." B'Elanna replied.

_"Try to set it to emit a holographic dispersion field, we might be able to transport you out through it." _

"Good idea, I didn't think of that. Standby." B'Elanna said, as she looked down at the tricorder. She accessed a few commands, and initiated her new program. Suddenly, a few inches all around B'Elanna were disrupted for a moment, showing the hologrid. "Its working, but hurry I don't think its going to last." B'Elanna said.

_"Stand by, B'Elanna. We have a lock." _B'Elanna looked around the room one last time, and then felt the odd sensation of her body being broken down in to millions of particles. She had never been so happy to feel the transporter in her life.

--

The Doctor poured himself a drink, as he looked out the window of his suite. He looked around the great city, missing his life on Voyager. He remembered deactivating himself last night, and suddenly remembered waking up in a bed in this room. He was apparently a successful businessman in this city, with no proof of his existence on Voyager. He knew he wasn't insane though, and he was trying to play along with the locals as much as he could. Suddenly, his personal communication device started to ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"David, its Jerry. Are you about ready for our meeting with the senate?"_ The man on the other end said.

"Sure, I have all my notes right here… I'll be down in ten minutes." The Doctor replied.

_"Ok, I'll meet you in the lobby. Later." _The Doctor heard the communicator click, as it disconnected. He pocketed the device, and grabbed his notes. Looking around one last time, he headed to a meeting he knew absolutely nothing about.

--

"The pattern buffer is overloading… reroute to secondary controls." Vorik said as he consulted his tricorder. Janeway walked into transporter room two, and noticed the amount of engineers in the room.

"Whats wrong?" She said, as she walked up behind Vorik to the control panel.

"There is a signal coming from the holodeck trying to pull B'Elannas signal back into the holodeck." Vorik replied. "Its causing a strain on the transporter systems, we need to get her out of the buffer quickly." Janeway nodded, and took control of the transporter. She tapped a few buttons, and isolated the transporter from the rest of the ships systems, causing it to cut all outside signals. She tapped another button, and slid her fingers down the panel, causing B'Elanna to materialize onto the transporter pad.

"Captain!" She said, as she jumped down off the pad. "Its great to see you, everybody!" She continued, as she looked around the room at her familiar staff. She looked down at the floors and walls- all the correct color. Janeway stepped down from the control.

"Its good to see you too, Lieutenant. Now, what is going on in there?" B'Elanna started to talk, then realized she was still holding the tricorder from the simulation. She held the small black device up, and flipped it open. The small holographic display shot out from the device, and it started beeping. She held it up for everyone to see.

"Well, we are at war with the Romulans, Voyager is the flagship of the Federation, and we had just crash-landed on a mystical planet named Aona." She smiled to herself at the look on everyone's face, especially Janeways, who seemed a bit sorry she asked.


	7. Overload

Chapter Seven – Overload

Janeway held the holographic tricorder, looking at it in wonder.

"How do you think this beamed off with you and didn't decompile?" She said, as she flipped it open and played with it. The entire senior staff was gathered in the briefing room.

"My guess is that the holodeck replicated it." B'Elanna replied. "I had to replace the power cell from my comm badge with a holographic comm badge," She started, thinking. She took her badge off, and popped the cover, revealing the power cell. "and it is still here too. So my guess is that the holodeck replicated all the small objects in engineering."

"Strange." Janeway muttered. "So, the Voyager in the simulation had crash landed on a planet that seemed to just appear?"

"That's what I was told by the holographic version of you." B'Elanna replied. "And then there is Hogan…"

"What happened?" Chakotay asked, as he leaned foreword.

"Well, in the program there seems to be these gods, Acritin and Adrianna. I think we crash-landed on their planet, Aona. Anyway, Acritin seems to have somewhat of a romantic interest in Hogan."

"Huh." Janeway said. "Continue."

"Well, Hogan and myself were trying to figure out what happened to make the computer core lapse, when he saw him."

"The core lapsed in the simulation?" Janeway said.

"Yes."

"Well it lapsed here too. You and Hogan were on your way to computer control when the energy wave struck. One of the engineers called for you, and you said that you were ok, and on your way back to engineering, then you both vanished. We found you by doing a deck by deck search, and found the holodeck was in use and locked. We are afraid to just pull the plug because the Doctor is in the holobuffer, and if we do that we could risk damaging his program." Janeway finished. B'Elanna thought for a moment.

"What about this holodeck program, was it in our database?" B'Elanna asked.

"Not that I recall."

"Computer, what program is online in holodeck one?"

_-Program designation is Aona One. _B'Elanna looked up at Janeway.

"When was it created?" Torres asked the computer.

-_The specified program was imported into Voyagers computer database 15 hours ago. _

"Right when the computer lagged. Captain, we may be dealing with an alien influence here, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Acritin who created that program, and is in there right now." B'Elanna said. "We need to shut that program down immediately."

Janeway nodded in agreement.

"Mister Kim, scan for any type of signals coming in on Voyager, and see if you can find out where that program came from, it had to have been downloaded from somewhere. Tuvok, raise shields and bring us to red alert. B'Elanna, your with me. Lets go down to engineering and see if we can find out a way to safely bring this holodeck down. Mister Chakotay, you have the bridge. Tom, all stop until we know more. Dismissed everybody."

Moments later, Janeway and Torres ran into Engineering. Janeway immediately headed to the holographic control center, whereas B'Elanna went to isoleniar control.

"Captain, I might be able to save the Doctors program in a separate file, then overload the holobuffer with an EPS pulse. That would save the Doctor, and allow us to get to Hogan."

"Good idea. I am going to try to…" Janeway trailed off in thought. "B'Elanna, can we beam the Doctors mobile emitter into the Holodeck?" She asked, as she walked over to Torres.

"Sure, I don't see why not. But the only problem is that when it gets there I don't know how we can transfer him to it. The holodeck isn't accepting voice commands." Torres replied, as she pressed in some commands into a console. It emitted a dull beep at her. "Well, I think I can initiate the transfer from this end. As soon as the Doctor is in the emitter, I can shut the holodeck down from here via the overload."

"Good, do it. I will be on the bridge." Janeway replied as she turned to leave.

"Captain," B'Elanna said, causing Janeway to turn around.

"Yes?" She said as she stopped.

"We may have been in the Alpha quadrant, but life was no better there. I just wanted you to know I would choose being here than there any day."

Janeway smiled. "That means a lot, B'Elanna." She turned, and left the room. Moments later, she entered the turbolift. "Bridge." She said, causing the lift to surge up.

"_Kim to Janeway." _Her comm badge buzzed.

"Janeway here." She replied.

"_Long range scanners aren't showing anything of interest except a demon class planet. It is several light-years away though, I doubt it has anything to do with our current situation." _

"Acknowledged, Mister Kim. I am on my way to the bridge right now. Janeway out." She stood in the lift in silence, thinking about their predicament.

--

"Torres to Janeway."

_"Janeway here."_

"We are ready to beam the emitter into the holodeck. I just hope it makes it to the Doctor, and not one of the fake holocharacters."

_"Well we will just keep our fingers crossed. Did you send an auto-transfer program with the emitter?" _

"Yes, Captain. I programmed it to only transfer the program if it is placed on the arm where the Doctor keeps his, so hopefully it won't fall into the wrong hands."

_"Good thinking. Proceed with the transport. As soon as the emitter is in the hands of the Doctor, shut down the holodeck."_

"Yes Ma'am. Ill get back to you. Torres out." She turned her console as she closed the comm line. The Doctors modified emitter was sitting on top of the console, ready for transport. "Vorik, standby on the overload sequence. As soon as I say so, initiate the holodeck overload."

"Yes, Lieutenant." He replied.

"Torres to bridge, I'm initiating the transport right… now." B'Elanna held her breath as she pressed the short sequence of buttons that sent the mobile emitter swirling away in a blue column of light.

--

The Doctors new friend, Jerry, glanced nervously across the table. They were standing in the Senate room of the Robotics company that apparently ruled most of the city. The Doctor looked down at his notes, apparently he was an inventor. Jerry seemed to be his partner, and they had been working on a new type of mass transit for their city. They seemed to be presenting the idea now to the senate.

"You'll do just fine, David. Just keep cool." Jerry said from across the table.

"Easy for you to say." The Doctor mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, the doors to the empty senate room opened, and all the senate members filed in. A few minutes after getting settled, one of the senate members introduced the Doctor and his friend Jerry.

Jerry handed the handheld microphone to the Doctor, and stepped back. The Doctor stood there in the middle of the room with nothing but an empty table separating him and the senate.

"Well?" One of the members asked.

Nervously, the Doctor started to speak. "Good morning, gentleman. Today, I would like to show you…" He stopped when he heard a familiar noise. The low whine of the transporter filled the room, as his small mobile emitter materialized right on top of the table. "I'm being rescued!" The Doctor said, before he realized he said it. The confused senate members started mumbling, but the Doctor didn't care. He jumped on the table, and grabbed the emitter.

"What are you doing?" Jerry said from the floor. The Doctor ignored him, and slapped the emitter on his arm. Just a moment later, he felt himself transfer to the microcircuitry of the small device.

_-Warning, holographic systems overload detected. Emergency shutdown in progress._ The computer announced in the senate room. The Doctor jumped to the floor, and covered his head, as sparks started to fly. The Doctor heard a grating noise, followed by the room shaking, and a large explosion. When it was over, he uncovered his head and looked up. He was alone on the floor of an empty, deactivated holodeck.


	8. All good things

Chapter Eight – All good things

_Special Edition Conclusion Chapter_

Janeway healed onto her arm rests on her chair as the ship rocked violently. It stopped, and she stood up quickly. "Report!" She barked at Tuvok.

"The holodeck overload burnt out several relays on deck nine and ten. However, all holodeck systems on board have been successfully been deactivated." He replied.

"Janeway to holodeck one." She said to the comm system.

_"Doctor here. What happened, Captain? Thanks for getting me out of there."_ The Doctors voice replied.

"Doctor, we are glad to have you back with us. Is Hogan in there with you?"

_"… Hogan? Isn't he one of the engineers that works with Lieutenant Torres? I haven't seen him, why?" _Janeway crashed down in her chair, and looked over at Chakotay.

"Damn. Doctor, report to the bridge. Janeway out." She paused. "Alright. We still have a missing crew member. I want…" Harry cut her off.

"Captain, I might have an explanation." Janeway stood up.

"Well by all means, lets hear it." She said.

"A few seconds before the holodeck overloaded I detected a narrow beam of energy leaving the ship. I think it might have been some form of a transporter."

"To where?" She frowned.

"Standby, I am attempting to track it." Harry keyed in a few commands, and extended the long-range scanners. "I have lost it, it went beyond the sensor range. But, it went in the direction of the demon class planet I mentioned earlier." He finished. Janeway rolled her eyes.

"I hate demon planets. Tom, lay in a course, warp six."

"Got it, course plotted and laid in." He replied.

"Engage." Janeway commanded, as she hit her chair. She watched the main viewscreen, as the stars started to streak by, as the ship slipped into warp. "Janeway to B'Elanna, report to the bridge."

--

"So, where the hell did he go?" Janeway said sternly with her back to her crew. She watched the stars fly by.

"My guess is that he was transported off the ship by Acritin." B'Elanna said.

"Well how do we know that Acritin is even real? What if he was just part of the holoprogram?" Chakotay asked.

"I guess there isn't really any way to tell, but he just seemed real, according to Hogan. Besides, he was really mystical… it just seems that he would be the one behind this if anybody." The room fell silent again, as all eyes drifted on the motionless Kathryn Janeway. She stood facing the stars, with her hands on her hips. Finally, she spoke.

"Doctor, you were a businessman on the planet. You weren't on Voyager. B'Elanna, you were on Voyager, which discovered the planet, and crash-landed on it. So both ways, you were exposed to this planet, Aona. Acritin and Adrianna are from the planet, Aona. It all revolves around the planet and these gods. Hogan, presumably, was transported to this demon class planet we are en route to. Is that planet the real Aona?" She said, still facing the window. B'Elanna and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"I doubt it, Captain. Aona was a beautiful planet. The demon class planet is incapable of supporting life, I doubt it could be Aona." B'Elanna said. Suddenly, Tom stood up.

"Captain, we are speeding up!" He said. Janeway turned around and frowned at him.

"What?" She queried.

"I can feel it, the ship is gaining velocity…" Janeway reached up to hit her comm badge, only for the comm to activate before she touched it.

_"All senior staff please report to the bridge immediately."_ Everyone stood, and quickly walked to the bridge.

"Report." Janeway said as she walked toward her chair.

"We are gaining velocity, and the helm is not responding to my commands." Tom said, after he excused the ensign at his station. Janeway turned her head to B'Elanna.

"Get down to engineering. See if you can shut the core down manually." She said to the half Klingon. B'Elanna disappeared into the turbolift. Janeway turned back up to Kim.

"Why are we speeding up?" She asked.

"I don't know, Captain, but we are nearing that demon planet way to fast!" Tom Said, worriedly. Hey keyed in a few commands, then turned to Janeway. "We are going to slam into it at warp in less than a minute!"

"Why the hell isn't the navigational computer changing our direction?" Janeway said quickly.

"Captain," Tuvok started, "the navigational computer seems to have been disabled. I believe… curious…" Tuvok stopped as his panel started to beep. Tom's started beeping as well.

"We are changing course!" Tom said, as his readouts changed. "The computer just plotted a circular course around the planet!"

"At warp?" Janeway stuttered, surprised.

"I still can't shut the engines down!" Tom yelled above the red alert klaxon.

"Increasing structural integrity field to maximum." Tuvok said, as he pressed a few buttons on his panel.

"Captain, this is not going to be pleasant…" Kim started to say. "I have emergency forcefields on standby. When we start to turn it is going to cause severe hull stress all over the ship!"

"I am aware of that, Mister Kim. All hands brace yourselves!" Janeway said, as she sat down, and held on to her chair.

"Captain, the hull cannot take this kind of pressure! We are going to break apart!" Were the last words everyone heard before they all blacked out.

--

Hogan woke up, and yawned. The sun was shining in on the room where he had been sleeping, and had woken him up. He smiled, and looked around the room. He was laying in a king bed covered in red silk sheets. He was in the bed alone, so he stretched real hard. Hogan couldn't remember how long it had been since he had slept that good. He propped himself up on a few of the many pillows, and observed the room. It was very elaborate, some form of gold laced just about everything from the red rug on the floor to the bed sheets, to the sleek door on the opposite end of the room. Hogan yawned again, and slipped out of bed only to realize he wasn't wearing anything. A little embarrassed, he slid back under the covers and scanned the room with his eyes for something to cover his midsection. He found a form of compression shorts sitting on a chair near the bed, so he jumped out from under the covers and put them on. _Last night sure was something_. Hogan remembered. Acritin had shown him the time of his life in those few short hours, and had shown him what it was like to live like a god. He glanced down at his body, and he realized he had more muscles. He had gained more muscle mass in just a few hours. He snickered at himself for suspecting anything like it, he figured he had just not recognized that his working out had yielded such results. He walked over to the window of the room, and smiled at the warmth of the sun on his body. He looked down at the large city beneath him, intrigued by its glory. Suddenly, he heard a latch on the golden door give way, and it slid open. Acritin entered the room, and smiled at him.

"Good afternoon." He said, as he walked over to him, and embraced him with a hug and a kiss. Hogan held on to Acritins blue, cool body.

"Did I sleep that long?" Hogan asked, as he looked into Acritins eyes.

"Sure did. And you were cute doing it, too." He replied "I watched you for hours." Hogan smiled, and rested his head on Acritins chest. The two men stood by the window, embracing each other. _I could live like this forever. _

--

Captain Janeway opened her eyes, and squinted. She had a splitting headache, and the light wasn't helping. She tried her best to sit up, and finally managed. She looked around the room, and gasped. There was no sign of Voyager, for she as well as her entire crew, were lying in hospital beds in a very large room. The room seemed to be an emergency medical center, with temporary beds set up for their needs. She did a quick check of her body, and after finding no real damage, she got off the bed. A small sensor on the wall near the bed beeped, recognizing she had stood. _Must have alerted the proper authorities._ Janeway mused. Suddenly, a man materialized before her. He was wearing a white lab coat, with red markings on the left chest section.

"My name is Quag-renad, chief medical supervisor." He said to Janeway.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager." She replied.

"Captain Janeway. Intriguing name and title. Rest assured, your staff has been well taken care of here on Aona. Your ship crashed on our planet several hours ago, fortunately we were able to deploy stabilizer drones to slow its descent so the damage was less extensive. Your crew has all responded to medical treatments quite well, and will be back on their feet within the hour." He finished.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality. Where is my ship now?"

"In a docking bay further in the city. Your reactor was on the verge of an explosion, so we locked your ship into stasis. We did not know how to repair the type of systems on your ship, so we felt we would leave it to you when you awakened."

"Thank you, supervisor. Tell me, you said we are on Aona?"

"Yes." He replied to her question.

"What do you know of Acritin, and Adrianna?" he asked.

"You know of the gods?" He asked, surprised.

"A little." Janeway replied.

"Captain Janeway of Voyager, we do not get many guests. This medical facility had to be erected quickly to accommodate your crew. You are lucky that your ship crashed so near to the capitol city. Acritin and Adrianna are the supreme rulers of our planet. What do you know of them?"

"Very little." Janeway said, thinking. _I do not need to play all my cards now. The less these people know about us, the better. The Prime Directive has already been violated, and I don't want to make a bigger mess of things than we already have. _"Mostly stories, but I believe they - rather Acritin - has one of my crewmembers." She finished. Quag-renads eyes got large.

"It is time for Acritin to choose a companion, but from a passing starship? That is amazing!" he said with excitement. "Your female will be very happy! You yourself should be honored that one of your staff was chosen!" He said, gleefully. Janeway noticed that Chakotay was stirring a few beds down.

"Actually, it was a male he chose." She said, as she patted him on the shoulder, and walked over to Chakotay. "Commander, are you alright?" She glanced over at Quag-renad, and smiled inwardly at the bewildered look on his face.

--

Hogan awoke, and rolled over to his other side. Acritin was in the bed, staring at him.

"Morning." Acritin said, and smiled.

"Hi, you." Hogan replied, and scooted closer to him. They laid in bed, touching noses for a few minutes, staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Hogan realized something. "How long have I been here?" He asked. Acritin frowned.

"Not thinking of leaving?" He asked.

"No, not that. _Never_ that. I was just wondering." Acritin rolled onto his back, and looked up at the ceiling. Hogan looked down at Acritins blue body, muscles shimmering.

"We were together on your 'holodeck' for a day, then I brought you to Aona. You have been here with me for eight days." _Holodeck. _Memories of Hogans former life flashed through his head. _I am an engineering officer aboard the Starship Voyager!_ He had completely forgotten everything until that moment. _Is Janeway looking for me?_ Acritin noticed his worried companion.

"Hey." Hey said, as he traced his blue finger down Hogans face. "I am sorry for taking you from your people. The entire holoprogram you experienced about being back into the Alpha quadrant was fake, fabricated by me. I sensed you and your ship flying by, and I knew I had to have you, to experience you." He stopped with his confession, and studied Hogans face. "I _love_ you, with all that I can. I just want you to be happy… whether it be with me, or back on your ship." Hogan stared at him for a moment, processing all he had just learned. "And, I brought them here. They are on the planet for the time being while you decide." Acritin flinched at himself. He felt like a fool just taking Hogan from his people like that. Hogan stared into Acritins blue eyes for a moment.

"I forgive you for doing that. I don't know what I want to do yet." He said, finally.

"Take as long as you need to." Acritin replied. Suddenly, the room flashed bright with a bolt of red light. Acritin and Hogan, both startled, turned to the end of the room. A tall woman with fiery red hair, red skin and freckles, had appeared out of nowhere, and was standing there with her arms crossed glaring at them.

"There you are, Acritin!" She hissed. Hogan turned to Acritin.

"Is that…" He started to say. Acritin finished the sentence for him.

"Hello, Adrianna." He said to her, never breaking eye contact.

--

"Captains log, supplemental. We have been on Aona for eight days, the government of this planet have been very generous supplying us with replacement parts to repair Voyager. Lieutenant Torres is working feverously to get all systems back online, and says we should be back to peak efficiency within a day. The government has also allowed us to keep Voyager in their main docking bay until our repairs are complete. It sure is something else to look out the window and see a city thriving below us, reminds me of being home," She paused, drifting off, "all we need to do now, is rescue our crewmember from a god. Only thing is, how do we do it? Computer, end log." Janeway finished, as she looked out the window at the city. Suddenly, a lightning bolt streaked through the sky, and it started raining. She smiled as the small rain drops came in contact with the ready room window. "The gods are mad at each other." She muttered under her breath. B'Elanna had told her that's what it meant when the weather patterns changed so rapidly. Janeway turned to her replicator. "Coffee, black." She said, as the door chimed. "Come." The doors parted, and in walked Tuvok and Chakotay. Her replicator powered up, and started to shimmer. Suddenly, it started producing mug after mug of coffee, filling up the tray. Janeway frowned. Before she could do anything, it had stacked nearly twenty mugs one on top of each other. "Computer, cancel replication!" she screamed at it, and after a delayed moment, it stopped at twenty seven mugs - all perfectly stacked. Chakotay broke out in a grin.

"Replicator problems?" He asked, still smiling. Janeway carefully removed the mug off the top and turned to him.

"Wipe that grin off your face, mister." She said, as she took a drink. Her face immediately furrowed up in a frown, as she spat it out. "This tastes horrible!" She exclaimed.

"It appears Lieutenant Torres still needs to work on the replication systems." Tuvok noted.

"That is an understatement." Janeway replied. "Janeway to Neelix, bring fresh coffee to my ready room, _now."_

_"On my way Captain. Neelix out." _

"There. That is settled." She sat her mug down on her desk, and walked around to her chair and sat in it. "Now, what can I do for you gentleman?"

Chakotay looked at Tuvok. "You first." He said.

Tuvok nodded. "Lieutenant Torres reports that everything, with the obvious exception of the replicators, will be back to peak capacity by the end of the day. I have been scanning the city continuously ever since the sensors have come back online, but with no success in finding Hogan." He reported. Janeway nodded, and turned to Chakotay.

"I would like to speak with the Captain, alone." Chakotay said to Tuvok.

"As you wish." Tuvok said, and left the room. Chakotay sat down.

"Captain, we may never find Hogan." He said, bluntly. Janeways heart sank, as she looked back out to the window.

"I thought of that too. Perhaps he is happier with this god, Chakotay? I mean what if we can never measure up to whatever this supreme being has to offer him. I have thought of that myself. But I want to hear it from him, Chakotay. I want to hear Hogan tell me himself that he no longer wants to stay with us. I just want to rest assured that he is in a better place."

"We may never know." Chakotay said. They both fell silent, watching the rain pelt the window. Moments later, the side door to the ready room wisped open.

"Did someone order coffee?" Neelix said, cheerfully. He suddenly realized the large cloud hovering over Janeway and Chakotays head. "Morale Alert! Morale Alert! Don't you tell me that the lack of coffee has gotten everyone down?" The Talaxian asked, as he poured Janeways mug. Janeway managed to crack a smile at Neelixs cheerful mood.

"You are right on time, as usual." She replied to him, as she inhaled the aroma of the coffee. "Wonderful stuff." She said, as she took a large gulp. Neelix beamed from the compliment, and sat next to Chakotay.

"So what is with the glum mood?" Neelix asked. Janeway tapped her mug in thought.

"Neelix… as you may or may not know, we have a crewmember missing." Neelix nodded.

"Yes captain, I heard about Ensign Hogan. Who do we think has him?"

"Well, the people of this planet refer to the beings as gods. In my opinion, they are just similar to the Q. Anyway, Acritin – one of the gods – has chosen Hogan as his companion for the time being. We really aren't sure if he can transfer any of his powers to Hogan, such as forever youth…" Janeway trailed off. _Do I really know all of this? I don't know a thing about this Acritin. I cannot assume he can live forever. And what of the jealous sister?_

"Captain?" Chakotay broke her train of thought. She shook her head mildly.

"Sorry Commander, Neelix. Anyway, we think he is in a better place but we just can't be sure." She stopped to take a drink of coffee.

"You said that Acritin choose Hogan?" Neelix started, "Adrianna and Acritin. Interesting names… Acritin sounds like a male name…" He said in thought.

"That is because it is." Chakotay said, as he looked down at his feet.

"Oh." Neelix faded out. Janeway put her mug down.

"You know, I hate to think of people like this. We are centuries from the – what did they call it… gay and lesbian movements? – Anyway. That was settled then. I just hate to think of myself as judgmental toward those people. I think it is just…" She trailed off again, looking for the right words. Neelix suddenly sprang up from his chair.

"Doesn't bother me a bit." He said, as he grabbed his pitcher and refilled Janeways mug. "What ever makes Hogan happy, makes me happy. If he wants to love another man, that's his business." He said, and left the room.

"And that is how we should all feel." Chakotay said, still far off in thought. Suddenly the comm chimed, interrupting Janeway and Chakotays thoughts.

_"Engineering to Janeway. We are ready to bring the warp reactors back online."_

"Very good, Lieutenant. Oh, and send someone up here to fix my replicator, it is having issues. Janeway out." She looked over at Chakotay, who was standing up. She stood with him, and started to walk for the door. "Commander, we need a plan."

--

_"Commander, we need a plan."_ Janeways voice flowed through Acritins head. Though he had never met the Captain personally, he felt her knew her through her conversations, her thoughts. But right now, had other priorities such as his flaming sister. Acritin and Adrianna had been formed to represent the two basic elements of the universe: fire and water. Adrianna had inherited the unstable patterns as fire, whereas Acritin had gotten the smooth, comforting personality of water. Right now, his wild eyed sister stood at the foot of the bed, pointing at his new lover, Hogan.

"_What is that?_" She hissed at Acritin.

"_HIS _name is Hogan. And I have chosen him." He replied, glaring at her, causing her mouth to drop open.

"Well this is a new one for you… to choose one of your own sex! And I presume you had sex, didn't you!" She accused. Acritin looked over at Hogan, who seemed scared to death.

"I will be back." Acritin said to him, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Perhaps." Adrianna growled. Acritin snapped his head back to her, and they both vanished, leaving Hogan alone in the room.

--

They flashed into existence in a different dimension, a different plane of reality unknown to anyone except their own kind.

_"What were you two really doing?" _Adrianna fired at him, telepathically.

_"We are in love!" _He replied.

_"How can you be in love with him? He is not of our assigned world! Besides, he is your sex!"_

_"How am I to know how it happened, sister? It just did. It was like I felt him, on his ship passing by!" _

_"Acritin, do you realize how many rules of our kind you have broken?"_

_"Oh, but what does it matter? Seriously, think of it." _The two beings fell silent for an eternity.

_"Our fathers have never returned. It is my belief that they set the rules to bind us to our worlds then deserted us, left completely. You know there are places we are not capable of passing on to that they most likely left to. What do the rules matter anymore? Tell me, sister." _

--

Janeway tapped her fingers on the armrest, as she felt the ship sway once more.

"Do not be concerned, the docking clamps are secure." Tuvok said to her from his position at tactical.

"I know commander. The weather is not what concerns me. We are cleared for departure any time… and yet I just cant bring myself to leave. I guess I am waiting for my gut to tell me its time to go." She said, as she stared at the blank viewscreen. Suddenly, a loud bolt of thunder rattled the ship.

"That was a close one." Tom said from his station. Everyone was staring blankly at their computer panels, bored to death. Suddenly, the main view screen activated, and displayed the word _STANDBY_. Janeway frowned, and looked at Harry Kim.

"What is that?" She queried. Kim pressed a few buttons, and shrugged.

"I haven't a clue, captain. This says the viewscreen is inactive.

"Confirmed." Tuvok said.

"Well… it's on isn't it?" Janeway said, somewhat annoyed. Suddenly, A very well built blue man appeared, standing in the space between Tom and the viewscreen. His chest was bare, and he was wearing black pants as always. At the same moment, B'Elanna walked out of the turbolift.

"I am Acritin, keeper of this planet, Aona." He introduced himself. Janeway jumped up out of her chair, and started to walk towards him.

"And I am Adrianna, his sister. We are joint keepers of this place." Janeway heard behind her. She spun around and saw a red skinned woman with red hair, dressed in a red robe laced with gold.

"Welcome to the Starship Voyager." Janeway said. "Am I to assume you are the one that took my crewmember?" Janeway asked Acritin.

"Yes captain, that was I." He replied, as he walked around from the opposite side of the helm station, and closer to Janeway. "I apologize for the crime I committed against you and your vessel." He stopped, and looked around the room, and then saw B'Elanna. "I also apologize to you for bringing you and your doctor into the holoprogram."

"Where is my officer?" Janeway asked. A single tear rolled down Acritins face.

"He has been returned to you. He is currently in his quarters, resting. We discussed our relationship and decided that it would be better for us to be apart." He looked up at his sister. "We should leave now." He looked down at the floor, and fell silent. Adrianna walked over to her brother.

"Safe journey, people of Voyager." Adrianna said, as she put a red hand on her brothers shoulder. Suddenly, Acritin looked up.

"Take care of my love, Janeway. B'Elanna, you might want to get to Engineering. Everyone, accept this as my gift." He said, and suddenly the two siblings disappeared. Janeway looked at Chakotay in wonder.

"What gift?" She said, as suddenly the ship lurched.

_"Engineering to Torres, we need you down here, the core is powering up at two hundred percent!" _

"What the hell…" Torres muttered, as she jumped back into the turbolift.

"Captain, the planet is gone!" Kim yelled from his post. Toms panel started to beep.

"We're going into warp!" He exclaimed. "You might want to sit down, everyone. I don't know what is about to happen!" Suddenly, a burst of energy streamed through the core, sending the ship into something faster than slipstream velocity. A moment later the nacelles lowered breaking the warp field apart. Janeway blinked a few times, then ordered the viewscreen to be activated. Voyager had come to a complete stop in front of a green nebula.

"Where are we?" She finally managed to ask.

"Checking…" Kim said. Suddenly, he gasped. "Captain, that little push just shaved two years off our trip home." Janeway stood up, and looked at the nebula. She felt a tear in her eye.

--

Hogan jumped straight out of bed, startled. He suddenly remembered, he was back on Voyager.

"Computer, lights." He said. When the lights activated, he gasped. His room was covered in blue roses, splattered in gold. He immediately broke down in tears, and sat down at his desk. He looked down at the desk, and saw a paper.

_My Love ,_

_I know it may be painful for us both but this is the best way. I want you to know that I will always love you with all that I am. I will think of you every day for eternity, and I know you will do the same of me. Live well, and know that I will always be thinking of you. _

_Acritin_

Hogan smiled, as tears streamed down his face. The time he had experienced with Acritin was unforgettable, and he would remember him until the day he died.

**The End**

_Authors Note: My next story, which I already posted Ch1, is another Voyager Story called Error. I am going to start doing everything more grammatically correct, and italicizing ship names, etc. I hope everyone enjoyed this story… and I hope the ending was suitable. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! _


End file.
